


Hamilsquad-Q&A (ft: Lafayyyyyyyyyyette and Zero to Hero)

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBER AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Poly Lafayette, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ASK US QUESTIONS~Alex, Laurens, Laf and Herc(put questions in the comments and they'll answer them you can also ask for anybody Schuyler sisters, Mariah, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison or Burr)





	1. ASK QUESTIONS

"HEY GUYS" Alex waved excitedly at the camera 

"and welcome to Non-stop" John began

"SHOT" Alex and john shouted in sync and took a shot each

"Welcome to this special Hamilsquad live stream!" Alex grinned "Today we have Lafayyyyyyyyyyette"

"Hello Mes Chéris" A glamourous person slid onto the couch 

"and Herc from Zero to Hero!"

"'Sup" a man slid next to Lafayette

"So feel free to ask us questions" John smiled "We'll be here for ages!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so i'm going to read the first few questions" Herc smiled scrolling through his phone, "iconicanasworld asks How did you guys meet and coming out stories?"

"Oh oh oh let me tell it!" Alex waved his hand violently in the air

"go ahead petit lion" Lafayette waved magnanimously for Alex to continue

"So my mum died when I was like eight because we both got really sick but couldn't afford medicine, then later the same year there was this massive hurricane and I ended up through a long complicated legal thing being brought to America and put into the foster system here then a couple weeks before my tenth birthday I got fostered by the Washington's then I went to school got into an argument with Aaron Burr"

"A-A-RON" John yelled 

"Yeah A-a-ron then John, Herc and Laf literally fell into the room onto me"

"We'd been messing around and then John pushed me and I fell into laf and laf fell over and I grabbed John's hand and we all fell through the door" Herc laughed 

"So that's how we met!" Laf smiled at the camera "I'll start with the coming out stories, so my parents died when I was young and I was raised by my grandma I came out to her at the airport before I went to America in an exchange student program, she took it well I think she already knew I was nonbinary I haven't come out to her as Poly yet though" Laf shrugged

"I came out to my moms as Pan when I was 9 I'd read about it at the library they were okay with it since it would be hypocritical if they weren't" Herc laughed lightly

"My dad was an abusive asshole who was homophobic to boot so I never came out to him but I came out to my siblings when they first visited me here at uni" John sighed rubbing the back of his neck

"It was v emotional, I came out to George and Martha I think I was 16? They took it really well I'd known I was Bi for yeeeeears before but I was always kind of worried that they'd get rid of me then they adopted me like two years before and I was comfortable so yeah! We might do something with all of our coming out stories for Pride? (Or whenever the writer decides pride is gonna be)"

"Okay, so AzuleOpal said Hey I'm new to your channel but you're all really cute! When did you decide to start this channel?"

"Welcome to the squad Azule we're happy to have you and merci we know" Lafayette flipped their hair

I guess we first had the idea our last year of high school, then we started uni and I had a camera and a tripod and pretty much all the stuff we needed because I have a photography course for my art degree so me and Alex decided hey why not" John smiled

"The Schuyler's had been being filmed for basically forever and when they all had passed the 13 year mark they decided hey we're gonna film ourselves and they gave us the idea in high school" Alex explained

"I saw that Alex and John were doing their thing and decided hey i'm cooler than them I can do that!" Laf laughed at Alex's reaction too his words

"I started out last because I was really busy for our first year of uni but then I started one as well during the summer before this year, I think that's it?" Herc looked at the other three

" Yeah so ask more questions you guys are welcome to ask anybody any questions you like!" John smiled at the camera " soo we'll be here for whatever questions you want to ask"

"Bye for now!" everybody said in sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that John's dad is not physically abusive towards his children in this he is kinda emotionally abusive manipulating the older kids through the little ones and such but he would never hurt them I believe that he honestly loves them but he has a fucked up view of the world which doesn't translate very well to parenting the diverse group of kids that are the Laurens siblings


End file.
